


Playing with Fire.

by SocialDeception, ukenceto



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Achievment Unlocked, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon looks up from his place on the bed to the towering silhouettes in front of him. In the dusk of the room he can make the soft outlines of the two bodies, as the shadows dips and curves, defining muscles in their wake. He inhales sharply, the anticipation burning deep in his belly as he motions for them to come closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire.

Leon looks up from his place on the bed to the towering silhouettes in front of him. In the dusk of the room he can make the soft outlines of the two bodies, as the shadows dips and curves, defining muscles in their wake. He inhales sharply, the anticipation burning deep in his belly, he motions for them to come closer.

Sasha moves slowly, warm hands trailing the length of Leon's thighs.  
Leon tries not to be too intimidated by the dim red glow in Sasha's eyes as he move closer, but the sight makes him swallow hard, fear and excitement making his legs tremble slightly as Sasha leans down to trail his tongue along the sensitive skin.

As expected Krauser's hands are rougher, catching Leon's wrists with strong hands, pinning them over his head as he claims Leon's lips with a kiss.  
Their kiss is deep, tongues moving against each other, hot and moist and everything Leon had imagined a kiss with him would be. He arches his back off the cool sheets, his hands still firmly held in place by Krauser.  
  
Sasha tightens his grip around Leon’s thighs, spreading them wider as he leaves a trail of kisses and bites down the soft flesh, inching closer, but never quite touching where Leon needs him most. Looking up he takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Krauser claiming Leon’s lips; It makes shudders of molten-hot arousal run down his spine, his eyes shining brighter for a second.

Anticipation throbs through Leon's body, and he bucks his hips as he moans against Krauser's lips.  
He can feel the corners of Krauser's lips curl upwards in response, tightening his grip around Leon's wrists with one hand, leaving the other free to explore Leon's body.  
Leon finds it hard to keep his eyes open, they keeps fluttering shut, but he tries to focus on the two men.  
  
Krauser is leaning over him, his eyes almost black in the dim light, his lips slightly parted though still curled in a smile.  
His breathing deepens as Leon whimpers in response to Sasha holding him down with both hands on his hips, restricting his movement.  
Leon tries to move his hips against him, but Sasha holds him firmly while giving a low, teasing chuckle.

"Not so fast, Leon…" his voice is low, almost like a purr- but it holds a dangerous undertone. It only serves to make Leon feel even hotter.  
The air in the room feels heavy, like a sugar syrup dripping over him, caressing, sweetly intoxicating him. Krauser’s thumb is on his lip, messily tracing the droplet of saliva left from their kiss, spreading it around and over, and Leon opens his lips in an invitation, sucking in the intruding digit.  
  
A deep growl makes its way out of Krauser, his version of a moan. He pulls him closer, kissing and sucking at his neck. Sasha moves from his place between Leon’s thighs, and treads his fingers through the silky-soft strands of Leon’s hair, pressing and urging him to slide down Krauser’s body.

Leon doesn't need any directions, he willingly lays hot kisses along Krauser's skin, sliding his hands over hard muscle as he makes his way down Krauser's abdomen.  
Sasha still keeps his fingers intertwined in Leon's hair, a firm reminder of who's in charge, and Leon hates to admit he enjoys the feeling of being restricted and dominated.  
Shame and arousal flushes his cheeks as he reaches Krauser's erection, adding to the feeling as he tryingly lays a trail of kisses along his length.  
He casts a quick glance up Sasha, who nods slowly, smirking as he pushes Leon's head further down.  
  
His heart is beating faster as he opens his mouth, engulfing Krauser in the hot wetness of his mouth, the hiss from Krauser's lips sending waves of heat through his body.  
The pressure on his head eases, and as he looks back up at the two men he has to keep himself from moaning. Krauser's hands in Sasha's hair, their lips meeting in an aggressive kiss.

Leon takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his two lovers exchanging rough kisses; he loves the way Krauser’s jaw is angled, his hands gripping Sasha’s hair, pulling him closer, deeper. Sasha himself does not stay behind when it comes to enthusiasm- his arms are held tightly over Jack’s back, tracing firm, defined muscles.  
One hand sneaks down Krauser’s chest, pinching and rubbing his nipple. Returning his attention to Krauser’s dick, Leon starts sucking him again, moving up and down the length, as his hands grabs Jack’s ass.  
  
He feels him tense up for a second, and realize it must be Sasha doing his mind thing. ‘Trying that over Krauser? Dangerous…’ Leon thinks, looking up to the two men again when he feels Sasha’s hand pull his hair tightly. Krauser has one hand firmly over Sasha’s neck, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises, but not enough to choke him.  
Sasha hisses through clenched teeth, and for a moment Leon almost worry the two men will start fighting.  
But the tension eases as Krauser lets out a deep chuckle, leaning in for another kiss and Leon catches the slight upwards curve of Sasha's lips before Krauser covers them with his own.

The heat between Leon's legs has turned uncomfortable now, aching and begging for attention and without even thinking he brushes his hand down towards his own erection, not able to hide the groan as his fingers graze the throbbing hardness.  
It's muffled by Krauser's girth, but the two men still catch it.  
  
"Not so fast, Leon..." Krauser purrs as Sasha leans down towards Leon, both their grins widening as they catch the extent of Leon's desperation.

Pushing Leon off of himself and making him lay on his back on the mattress again, Krauser glance at Sasha.  
  
"Join me…" He says simply as he goes to place a kiss on the crown of Leon’s erection, licking up a stray droplet of precum, which earns him a moan in response, and Leon’s fingers in his hair. Laying down beside him, Sasha traces Leon’s length with his tongue, meeting up with Krauser at the tip, their tongues sliding over each other’s with Leon’s dick in-between. Leon thrusts his hips up in rhythm with Jack and Sasha’s movements, his hands fisted tightly in their hair, pulling and twisting as the pleasure threatens to overwhelm him.  
  
The two men watch him carefully, eyes glittering dangerously every time he moans and writhes under their lips and tongues.  
Every time his breathing intensifies they stop, turning their attention to each other instead, holding on to Leon's dick as their tongues meet inches over the aching flesh.  
Leon feels like his head is going to explode, his fists tightening in their hair, but they don't seem to acknowledge the pain, instead just locking their dark eyes on his.  
  
"Do you like this, comrade?" Krauser asks, his lips so close to Leon's dick that each syllable makes a vibration against the head of it. He can’t even answer anymore, his brain sending confused signals, feeling like he can come from the sight of them alone.  
It's sweet torture, but he can't deny it. He loves it, and he nods, face contorted in lust and pleasure.

Encouraged by the small gesture of submission, Sasha moves from his spot between Leon’s legs, and slides over his torso, his lean, yet strong form arching over Leon’s body. He holds himself in hand, touching Leon’s lips with the tip of his dick, silent fire burning in his eyes as he says with rough voice  
  
“Suck…”  
Leon complies, tongue darting out to taste him as he opens his lips wide, eyes tracing Sasha’s face, memorizing each emotion and moan that slips from his mouth. He feels Krauser’s strong hands grip his inner thighs, and soon the heat of his tongue makes a burning trail down his flesh.

Leon gasps and jerks, almost choking on Sasha's dick as Krauser's tongue lazily trails further down. His cheeks burns as Sasha stares down at him, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth, studing Leon's reaction.  
There's nothing gentle about how Krauser holds on to him, his hands sliding from Leon's inner thighs to his hips, holding him down so he can't buck against him.  
Leon's head is feeling light, and he eagerly licks and sucks Sasha's dick, still trying to buck and squirm under Krauser's rough hands. The bigger man eases his grip on him for a second, wrapping one arm across his hips, his free hand disappearing further down between Leon's legs.

Moaning around Sasha’s length, Leon shivers as he feels Krauser’s slick fingers penetrate him. He hadn't even noticed when Krauser got lube, but there wasn’t much space left in his mind for anything that wasn’t the pure whirlwind of sensation overwhelming each fiber in his body.  
  
Sasha gripping his hair, heavy in his mouth, Jack’s clever tongue and fingers taking apart his sanity. Pulling away from Sasha, he gasps, breathing heavily, head thrown back as he lose himself to the most primal of feelings. A single droplet of sweat rolls down the stretched expanse of his neck and Sasha leans down to lick over his skin, breathing in his scent and sucking onto the flesh, making crimson bloom under his lips.

Leon writhes under the combined sensations, squirming as the two men restrict most of his movements. Krauser still has his forearm across Leon's pelvis, his hand digging into Leon's hip.  
His tongue twirling around the head of Leon's dick in a way that makes him want to toss his head back and tell them please no more, the sensation too much, but the only thing escaping his lips is a drawn-out moan before he's muffled by Sasha again.  
He can hear the two men chuckle softly as he pants, their hands sliding over every part of him, each carress bleeding together into one.  
Sasha draws back for a second, and Leon stares at the two men under his lashes, his lips swollen and dark pink.  
Despite what he thought just a moment ago, he gasps ‘Please, more...!‘ as Krauser's fingers penetrate him deeper.

Krauser drinks up the sight of Leon underneath him, moaning and begging for more, begging for all the blonde man can give him. He lets his fingers slide out of Leon’s heat and brings the smaller man into his lap, capturing his lips in a messy kiss, his hands gripping his hips and back tight.  
  
”Ride me, comrade...” he whispers into Leon’s lips, who can feel Sasha’s hands onto his waist, guiding him in position over Krauser.  
Thighs spread, Leon shivers with arousal at the feeling of Jack’s muscular body underneath him, the body he’s worshiping like a temple, the body that will soon be his throne.  
His hands trace Krauser’s strong arms and shoulders, reaching his back and he holds on tightly as he lifts himself slightly, just enough to feel Jack’s dick slide under him. Warm weight pressed behind Leon as Sasha gets closer to him, kissing his neck.

Slowly sinking down Jack’s length, Leon moans, feeling heat and pleasure as he claims his place.  
He hears Sasha’s heavy breathing against his neck, each breath causing small shivers to run through Leon’s oversensitive body.  
  
Krauser’s grip on him hard, straining with barely controlled lust. He wouldn’t hurt Leon, but everything inside him wants him to take the man apart, make him beg and scream all night. Sasha has similar thoughts, because his eyes flash mischievously as he test Krauser’s mental barriers.  
Pouring his own desire into him, he causes the blonde man to groan and thrust up into Leon, setting a hard and fast rhythm.  
  
Leon feels pleasure seep through every synapse of his being, his mind and body concentrating only on sensation, on the dance of breath and movement between him and Krauser. One hand pressed firmly down Jack’s chest, he lifts the other one to grip at Sasha’s hair and pulls him closer. He looks at Krauser with half-lidded eyes for a moment, as he turns his head to the side, meeting Sasha’s crimson red eyes. Sasha’s smirk tells him exactly how much he enjoys the sight and feel of Leon and Jack. And as he pulls him closer, Leon seals their lips in a kiss, deep and searing hot.  
  
Krauser must approve of the sight as well, because he lets out a husky groan as he watch their tongues meet, Sasha's hands trails down Leon's waist, feeling his hips roll into each thrust.  
It feels like every part of Leon is on fire, like he isn't even in control of his own body, each movement out of his hands as he meets Krauser's hard thrusts.  
The need to be taken, to be filled and to take from the two men makes his head swim as Sasha deepens the kiss, his hands down by Leon's hip bones now, closer to where Leon aches to be touched.  
Leon knows better than to try it himself, so he keeps one hand firmly placed around Sasha's neck, the other feeling Krauser's hard and strained muscles as he pumps harder into him.  
  
His heart almost skips when Krauser stops moving, but he doesn't break away from the kiss, just glances over at the bigger man with interest.  
Krauser's head is rolled back, his eyes closed tightly for a second as Sasha chuckles deeply against Leon's lips.  
Krauser's hands are heavy around his hips, but he's doesn't move.  
Leon can't tell if it's voluntary or not, the soldier's hands are shaking, his lips curled in a sneer.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss, Leon hears Sasha chuckle darkly behind him, so close it makes the small hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, and that answers it.  
Krauser's fingers are trembling on Leon's back, but harder now, digging into him like he's trying to take control of him with all his might.  
Sasha's hands are still on Leon's waist, and his fingers trace hard mucles down to his abdomen before sinking down to his pelvis, finding the hardness between Leon's legs and wrapping it around it. Hot breath on his neck as Sasha mumbles something against Leon, biting and licking the tender skin as he pumps his fist to the soft rhythm of Leon's movements.  
For once Krauser is the one receiving, and he stares into Leon's face, his lips parted as he breathes heavily.

Leon’s rhythm changes as he takes a deep breath, looking at the strong man beneath him. He’s everything Leon has ever wanted, and now they’re both at Sasha’s mercy. Sliding over Krauser’s heated flesh, Leon takes and gives everything he has. The sensation is almost too much, and he feels himself approaching climax.  
  
“Ah… Sasha… if you keep this up I-I will-“ he’s unable to say anything more, because he feels Krauser breaking away from Sasha’s control, and Sasha himself lays back behind Leon, pulling him over himself, so that Leon lays face down on top of him. Krauser grips Leon’s hips tightly and pushes into him once again.

It's like Krauser is taking his anger out on Leon, his thrusts almost violent now, but violent in the right kind of way. He thrusts into him in hard, short pumps, each stroke hitting the spot in Leon that makes his legs weak.  
Leon is gasping against Sasha's neck, the intensity of Krauser's movements making Leon's dick rub against Sasha's, the friction unbearable, because it's not enough.  
  
The soldiers hands moves from Leon's hip, sliding across his back before it's tangled in Leon's hair. He pulls his head back with force so Sasha has easy access to his lips. Leon is unsure if it's some unspoken agreement between them, or if Sasha has entered Krauser's mind again, but he can't keep his focus on it. His mouth falls open as Sasha wraps his arms around the small of his back, pushing his ass up to Krauser who slips a hand between Leon's legs.  
And as Krauser starts pumping his fist to the rhythm of his thrusting, Sasha licks Leon's lips, chuckling as Leon is unable to do anything but moan, completely locked in place by the two men.  
  
Sasha’s mesmerized by the sight of Leon getting thoroughly fucked by Krauser. Each brutal motion of the blonde man makes Leon slide over Sasha, who slides his palm over the expanse of Leon’s neck, gripping him almost hard enough to choke. He needs to feel that perfect mouth around his dick again, so he slips away from under Leon and sits back on his heels, leaving Leon’s face level with his hardness. Leon looks up through his lashes at Sasha, as he slowly takes him in his mouth and all the way down his throat in one fluid motion. Sasha groans, and times his thrusts with Krauser’s.

Leon tries to work his tongue around Sasha's dick, but the combined sensations of being grabbed and used is too much, he can barely keep himself upright.  
It doesn't look like Sasha minds, his face set in pleasure as he holds his jaw firmly, grabbing him harder every time he sinks into the hot wetness of Leon's mouth.  
Krauser leans down to the broad curve of Leon's shoulder, his teeth sinking into firm flesh as he thrusts harder, everything about him carnal and animalistic. His hands gripping Leon's ass tightens as he bares down harder, hissing through his teeth as Leon curves his ass up further.  
  
Krauser’s breath is heavy, his chest rising with each intake, droplets of sweat sliding down his back as he speeds up. He licks the bite mark he left on Leon’s shoulder, and raises his head, feeling a strong hand grip his short hair. Sasha leans down, kissing Krauser, holding him tightly. The kiss is rough and messy and they don’t stop thrusting inside Leon, making him tense up and come undone between them.

Leon moans against Sasha, or at least he tries to, but Sasha doesn't stop thrusting against his mouth.  
In fact they both seem to speed up a little, hitting every nerve in Leon's body, or at least it feels that way.  
Leon's legs trembles under him as hot, hot contractions starts somewhere deep in him, and it must be what Krauser and Sasha were waiting for, because their thrusts are getting more desperate, more jagged against Leon, their kisses above his head rougher by the second.  
  
Krauser's breath hitches as he does a final shuddering thrust against Leon, holding his hips firmly as he comes. His fingers trembling as he digs them into Leon, a low groan escaping his lips.  
  
Leon feels Krauser release deep inside him, and he moans at the sensation, his throat constricting and sending vibrations through Sasha, whose eyes flare up for a moment as he throws his head back, burying himself to the hilt inside the wet heat of Leon’s mouth, riding out his orgasm. Leon swallows up all Sasha has to give him, as he feels Krauser’s hands running down his back affectionately.

It seems like Sasha and Krauser are done with their friendly rivalry as they both pull Leon down on the bed between them. Leon is still catching his breath, his heart still beating hard against his ribs, but calmer now, no longer raw and desperate.  
So he willingly sinks down between them, content from both afterglow and the affection the two men are showing him. Sinking down into their warm embrace as they kiss longingly and slow.  
  
“Well comrade… It seems you have found yourself playing with fire…” Krauser whispers in Leon’s ear, slowly placing soft kisses down his neck.  
“I believe he can handle us though.” Sasha replies, his accent melting over the words like thick syrup.  
  
Leon just hums as he turns to first kiss Jack, and then Sasha, low light reflecting and dancing in his eyes.  
Perhaps his two lovers would soon realize… he was the one lighting the fire after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a friend as a warm-up to a longer fic.  
> Shameless pwp. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated, especially if Leon made you blush :D 
> 
> PS: Thanks to our secret beta :D Spoiler alert: It made the straight beta-man feel aroused. Achievement achieved!


End file.
